The invention is directed to forming a gel.
Gelatin dessert products often include a powder that includes gelatin, sugar, and a food grade acid. The acid has been described as useful for adjusting the pH of the gel and imparting tartness to the taste of the dessert.
Gelatin dessert products are often prepared by boiling water on a stove, placing the boiling water in a container such as a bowl, adding the gelatin powder to the boiling water, stirring, adding ice or cold water to the mixture and stirring, and then placing the liquid in a refrigerator. The acts of boiling water on a stove and transferring boiling water from a pot to a bowl can be very dangerous, especially for young children.
Effervescent tablets used for preparing beverages are most often tableted to a size of less than about 1 inch and less than about 6 grams. It is very difficult to include large amounts of active components in such tablets because there must be sufficient “room” in the tablet for the components that actually make the effervescent tablet both a tablet and effervescent, i.e., binders, lubricants, and the effervescent couple.